Medical devices may be hermetically sealed in bags or pouches prior to use. Further, the bags or pouches sealing the medical devices may themselves be packaged in a relatively compact configuration prior to use. For example, sealed medical devices may be packaged in boxes that enclose the sealed bags or pouches.